Kingdom Hearts in, The Nutcracker
by MimiB.Real
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Kairi receives a Nutcracker from her godfather Von Drake and one crazy night. [BEING RENEWEDREVISED.]
1. Chapter I: The Party and the Gift

Summary: On Christmas Eve, Kairi receives a Nutcracker from her godfather Von Drake and one crazy night.

A/N: So, here we are! I find it funny my first fanfiction here is a spin on the Nutcracker Ballet, and for Christmas. Hopefully I'll finish in time. But, either way, I don't have much to say. But please don't be discouraged by the length of the story, I put my heart into it! DISCLAIMING TIME!! 11one!!

Disclaimer: I own neither the Nutcracker nor Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts and its original characters are copyright to Tetsuya Nomura, and the Nutcracker is copyrighted to E.T.A. Hoffman. He's dead now so no one really cares.

OoOoO

Kingdom Hearts in The Nutcracker

Chapter I: A Party and a Gift

It was Christmas Eve in the Strife household in Twilight Town, and Kairi and her brother Roxas eagerly awaited the opening of the grand ballroom. They both peeked through the keyhole, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wonderful things their godpapa, Von Drake, had made this year. He was notorious for his elaborate inventions. He would make dancing dolls, walking toy horses, and all sorts of things not even imaginable by the most imaginative child. Von Drake was what one could call an imagineer. The things he created were so wonderful, Cloud and his wife, Tifa, would put them somewhere safe so as the children would not destroy them. To say Kairi and Roxas were excited when the door creaked open would be an understatement.

"Hello, hello you two! Merry Christmas!" Von Drake laughed out, when Kairi and Roxas practically skipped in. Kairi looked around excited, clenching the hem of her pink dress. "Godpapa Von Drake, everything looks so amazing! It's like a dream!" Kairi exclaimed, wanting to touch and feel every little decoration, every little light. Roxas, however, was doing so. Von Drake laughed. "You've grown on the outside, Kairi, but on the inside you still gaze upon this all like the first time you saw such wonders!" Kairi had grown. Her hair was shoulder length now, and getting to be as dark as her mother's. She was taller now, only shorter by the bed-headed Roxas by an inch. Her eyes were getting bluer from their previous violet, but not as blue as Roxas' eyes were. They both had sun-kissed skin however, despite their differences.

" Roxas, cut that out!" Tifa had caught Roxas messing with the decorations. "Do you know how long it took your godfather to do all this? Cloud, tell your son not to mess around with those!" Von Drake had drawn his attention to the scene with Roxas and Tifa. Roxas was scowling, while Tifa was frowning. "Don't worry Tifa, it's quite alright. It's Christmas, he should be enjoying everything!" Tifa sighed, defeated. "Alright, but don't ruin anything." Tifa walked out, slightly tripped over her dress. She mumbled something about, "Damn in-laws and their damn properness…" Roxas snickered at his mother. Kairi shook her head. "Roxas, do you EVER have manners?" Roxas scowled at Kairi. "Do you EVER have fun?" Kairi were having a glaring match, until their grandmother came in. "Kairi, Roxas, your father wants you to get properly dressed for the party," their grandmother croaked. Kairi and Roxas looked towards their grandmother nodded, saying in unison, "Yes Grandmama."

They walked through the glimmering twilight room, past the train, past the little houses, and looking back at the tall fresh green Christmas tree, decorated with all sorts of tinsels, ornaments, lights, and the bright star on top. When they reached the doorway, Roxas went to his room, while their grandmother led Kairi to her room.

OoOoO

"Now, I have something special for you, instead of that bland old dress you have. Took me all year to make it." There was a brown box on Kairi's bed, with a violet ribbon with a tag. Kairi gazed at it curiously. "Go on, dear, open it," her grandmother urged. Kairi walked slowly over to her bed, and open the box ever so carefully. Kairi's eyes lit up, and she lifted the dress out of the box and held it in front of her. The satin dress itself was a deep, dark pink, reaching just below her knees with long sleeves reaching her wrists. It was a shoulder-less dress, a long line from below the shoulder on one side to the other. There was a V-shaped hemline from hip to hip, with light pink veil hanging from it. From the tight sleeves hangs a similar fabric, slightly longer than the sleeves. The collar had chiffon of the same color, only a few centimeters long. Over all, to Kairi, it had a princess like feel to it. "Grandma I love it! It's amazing!" Her grandma nodded, happy. "Put it on then, and come out. Von Drake has a present for you and your brother." She left the room.

When Kairi arrived back into the grand ballroom, she had the dress her grandmother had given her on, her hair in a bun, and pink shoes that resembled Pointe shoes. Roxas called out from the Christmas tree. "Come on, Kai! Von Drake is showing his newest creations!" Kairi tiptoed and nodded, replying, "Coming!" She walked through the group of guests, curtsying to each one. She had finally made it to Von Drake, and what she saw was amazing. It was a castle, a miniature castle! It even had people dancing. People were oohing and aahing. Kairi was one of them. Though the people seemed to missing someone, Von Drake had named every single girl without a mention of a lover. There was an Arabian dancer (named Jasmine), a Chinese dancer (named Mulan), a French dancer (called Belle), a gypsy (Esmeralda), a princess (Aurora), and in the middle, a mouse (Queen Minnie). Two little children, named Marlene and Jim, shouted out in unison, "Do they have a story!?" Von Drake laughed. "Ho ho, of course they do! But it's up to you to figure it out." Marlene and Jim giggled, and ran off, probably to act it out. Soon, the guests moved on, and Kairi, Roxas, and Von Drake were the only ones left.

"Now then, I have something special for each of you," Von Drake said, as he grabbed two boxes from under the tree. One was short and wide, another slightly tall, but skinny. He handed the tall one to Kairi, and the short one to Roxas. "Now, open them, don't be shy." Roxas torn his open, and found a small set of soldiers. Each of them was different, except perhaps a set of silver haired twins, one with long hair and one with short. There was an Arabian soldier, a French beast, a guard, a prince-like figure, a Chinese soldier, and a mouse, holding a key-like weapon with a gold blade and silver handle. "Wow, this is amazing! Thanks!" Roxas had run off towards a fireplace, seeming to practice battle formations with his new soldiers. Kairi, however, was patient to open hers, and was surprised at what it was. It was a Nutcracker, with frizzy hair, bulging yellow eyes, a red coat with various decorations, white pants and black boots, along with a tall red hat. The most unique thing about him though, was a crown necklace. Kairi hadn't ever seen a Nutcracker with a necklace before, even less one with a necklace like that. Kairi lifted him out of the box admiringly. "He's beautiful, godpapa. I've never seen something so wonderful. Thank you." Kairi was lost in the Nutcracker. She twirled with it, being ever so careful. "He has a story, just like the rest of them." Kairi looked interested. "Really?" Von Drake nodded. "Absolutely. But it's up to you to find it!" Kairi nodded, and walked (danced, really) over to Roxas, holding her nutcracker close.

"Hey Kai, whatcha got there?" Kairi smiled, her eyes closed and hugging the Nutcracker close. "He's a nutcracker, Von Drake gave him to me." Roxas stood up from kneeling, and looked at it. "Nutcracker, huh? Let me see." Kairi shied away from Roxas, holding the nutcracker away. "You'll break him!" Roxas shook his head and scowled. "Nuh uh! Come on, just let me see him! I promise I'll be careful!" Kairi looked down, and hesitantly lent Roxas the nutcracker. "But please be careful!" Roxas nodded, and walked off for a moment. He came back with a bowl of nuts. "He's a NUTcracker, right? So he should be able to crack nuts." Kairi frowned, unsure. "But what if he can't?" Roxas shrugged. "I'm sure he won't break." Roxas grabbed a nut from the bowl, opened the nutcracker's mouth, and placed the nut in. Kairi looked down and covered her eyes. "I can't bear to watch!" "He won't break! I'll count down, and if he does break, then you can slap me." Kairi nodded, her face still covered. "One…Two…Three!" Roxas brought down the lever in the back, and though the nut cracked, the Nutcracker's jaw broke with a loud snap. Roxas looked at the Nutcracker, a little nervous. "'Ho crap." Kairi gasped, and slapped Roxas smartly across the face. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me THAT hard!" Kairi took the nutcracker out of Roxas' hands gently. "Yes, I did! Look at him, the poor thing must be in pain!" "He's a freakin' nutcracker! He can't even move on his own! You know, an INANIMATE OBJECT!?" Kairi frowned. "How do you know?" Roxas sighed. "Geez, Kai, your hopeless. Completely hopeless…" Kairi stuck her tongue out at Roxas, and walked over to a corner with a rocking chair. She picked up some stray tinsel, and used it to tie the Nutcracker's jaw into place.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear Nutcracker. Roxas can be so cruel sometimes. Then again, maybe I shouldn't have let him use you in the first place. But all the same, Roxas is wrong. You feel just as much as I do, don't you?" Kairi smiled at the Nutcracker, and for a moment, just a moment, she could swear he smiled back at her. The old grandfather clock chimed, and the guests began leaving. Cloud and Tifa walked in after all the guests had left. "Kairi, Roxas, it's time for bed," Cloud said, gathering the two up. Kairi nodded, while Roxas whined. "Fine, fine." Kairi hugged the Nutcracker close, while Roxas set the soldiers up, like they were going to fight something. Cloud looked Kairi in the eye, seeing her hug the nutcracker. "Kairi, you can't bring that to bed with you." Kairi blinked, while looking up at her father. "What? But why not?" "It might end up lost. Go set it down with Roxas' soldiers." Kairi pouted, but nodded. "Alright…" Kairi walked towards Roxas' soldiers set up in front of the Christmas tree, and looked down at the Nutcracker. She whispered, "I come visit you tonight, so it won't be so lonely." Kairi smiled, and kissed the Nutcracker on the cheek. "Goodnight, Nutcracker." Kairi walked towards her parents, and she swore she heard the Nutcracker say, "Goodnight, Kairi." When Kairi got into bed, she didn't bother taking off her dress. She had to look nice for the Nutcracker, you know.

OoOoO

It was 11:15 PM, when Roxas and Kairi heard a crash in the ballroom. They met at the closed door, both panicky. "What if it's a thief, and what if he has a gun, Kai? Do you WANT to get killed?" Kairi hushed Roxas. "A good captain never leaves his men, Roxas! Do you want your soldiers to be kidnapped?" Roxas grumbled. "No…But the only reason you want to investigate is for your precious nutcracker." Kairi stuck her tongue out at Roxas. "Oh, shush you." Slowly, Kairi creaked the doors open, and saw the most incredible thing.

"Aladdin, take care of the east flank! Let no Heartless escape!" One of the silver-haired soldiers (the long haired one) was shouting orders out to several, more generic soldiers from last Christmas. The Nutcracker, however, was locked in battle with a tall, skinny, rat. The Nutcracker wielded a most peculiar weapon-a key-like sword, with a silver blade and a golden handle. "Give up Mortimer, you'll never win!" The Nutcracker cried out. "So you think, Nutcracker!" The rat, Mortimer they presumed, used a long staff, and knocked the blade out of the Nutcracker's hand, and lifted the sharp end of the staff to his neck. "It's over for you, Nutcracker!" Kairi took a few steps forward, and shouted out, "No! I won't let you hurt him! Not ever!" Roxas grabbed Kairi by the shoulder, and said, "Kai, are you nuts? What are you-WOAH!" And the brother and sister began to shrink.

OoOoO

A/N: Sooo, how was it? Pardon if it's long, I didn't want to start the story out short. If you really do like this story, don't worry about it being done in time for Christmas, I'm going to work my but off on this, even if no one likes it! (Because just because no one reviews it, doesn't mean not everyone likes it, me thinks.) So this marks the end of the beginning of "Kingdom Hearts in The Nutcracker!" Oh yes, and a cookie to anyone who can figure out who the silver-haired twins and the Nutcracker are.


	2. Chapter II: The Nutcracker Vs the Rat

Summary: On Christmas Eve, Kairi receives a Nutcracker from her godfather Von Drake and one crazy night.

A/N: Okay, so here we are! The second chapter of "Kingdom Hearts in _The Nutcracker"_! I betcher all just GIDDY with anticipation, right? I certainly hope so; cause things are just starting to get interesting.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story; each belongs to their respective owner. Even if they're dead.

OoOoO

Kingdom Hearts in The Nutcracker

Chapter II: The Nutcracker Vs. The Rat

Kairi looked around, and to her surprise (though not really, because when one finds toys fighting a rat and some bug things, they should really expect these kinds of things) everything, except her brother and herself, had grown. Or they had shrunk. She preferred the latter. Kairi handled this with slight surprise, while Roxas was running in circles around. "HOLY CRAP! WE SHRUNK! WE'RE GONNA BE EATEN!" Kairi watched Roxas run in circles. "Roxas." Kairi tried grabbing his attention, with no success. "Roxas! ROXAS! Boy, don't make me slap you again!" At the prospect of getting slapped, Roxas stopped. "Stopping." Kairi looked at the rat, more like glared really. And she stepped forward. "If you want to have the Nutcracker, you'll have to go through us!" Roxas looked panicked. "What? Since when did I-!" "HEARTLESS! ATTACK THEM!" "Holy-! Kairi, remind me to hate you extremely if we live through this!" Roxas had run towards the 'Heartless' all the same, trying to punch them. Kairi was doing her best not to get hit, although she suffered scratches, as did her dress. She was far too busy running towards the Nutcracker to notice.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you dirty rat!" Kairi said, when she was within earshot of the rat. "The name's Mortimer, you vile little girl!" Mortimer paid no attention to the Nutcracker at that moment, for he was attacking Kairi. Which gave the Nutcracker just enough time to grab his blade, and fight back. Kairi, however, had her back against a horde of Heartless. "Umm…I wasn't thinking when I called you a dirty rat! I honestly wasn't! Can't we just talk this out?" Kairi laughed nervously. "Let me think about that…Hmm…NO!" Mortimer laughed as he was about to strike, but was intervened by a voice. "Slinking down to attacking girls, eh Mortimer?" The Nutcracker held his blade to the back of Mortimer's neck, and Mortimer turned around. "How cute, protecting the girl!" Mortimer charged forward, as he and the Nutcracker engaged in battle once more and quite frankly, it would last sometime.

It was 11:50 PM, and Roxas wasn't in that bad a situation, if you called having so many scratches someone might think you drove your bike into the branches of a tree not bad. So, yes, he wasn't doing too well, and apparently, was too stubborn to stop fighting the way he did. Which a certain redheaded freak noticed. So said redhead popped up behind little ol' Roxy, and pretty much scared the shit outta him. "Heeeeeya there! So, I notice you've been havin' trouble with these here Heartless, am I right, or am I right?" Roxas jumped. "Woah-NO! I am doing just fine! And I don't need your help…what in the heck is your name?" The redhead smirked. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? And I'm the court jester, thank you very much! I'm practically royalty!" The jester, apparently named Axel, was dressed in what a jester would usually wear, in the colors of black and red, minus the hat. And as far as Roxas could tell, said jester was totally checkin' him out! "Listen, Axel, I don't need your help, I'm doing just fi-!" Axel sent two flaming chakrams behind Roxas, taking out several Heartless. "You were saying?" Roxas looking behind himself in awe, then in Axel's hands as the chakrams magically appeared. Roxas scowled. "Show off." Axel winked. "I know I am. Now let's get these buggers out of here, shall we?" Roxas nodded grudgingly.

Meanwhile, Mortimer and the Nutcracker were locked in battle, while Kairi could only bat away at the Heartless with a trumpet ornament that had fell off the tree and rolled away from it. It was now 11:58 PM. "Make like a fly and shoo!" Kairi looked at Mortimer and the Nutcracker. The Nutcracker was pinned down, yet again. But this time, Mortimer was using magic! Now, last time Kairi checked, that just wasn't fair! This time, she'd thought of a different plan. Just take her shoe and throw at the back of Mortimer's head. Which is exactly what she did. Lifting her foot up while trying to keep her balance, she took her left shoe off, and flung it at the back of Mortimer's head. She closed her eyes, and when she peeked, she saw Mortimer waver, and then. THUD. He was out cold. The Heartless gathered around him, and looked at one another. One stood up, and seemed to be ordering retreat. Several Heartless carried Mortimer's body into a mouse hole. The Nutcracker stood up, and shook off his pain. Kairi ran over to the Nutcracker. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? You didn't lose any limbs, did you?" Kairi asked, in a worried panic. "No, no, no! Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, I'm just wood." Kairi sighed. "Why was he attacking you? What were those things? What's going on?" The Nutcracker placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "There's no time to explain right now. Troops! Regroup!" The main soldiers, the ones Roxas had gotten for Christmas, marched towards the Nutcracker, along with Axel leading Roxas behind him. There were two in front of the now small army, a mouse and the boy with long silver hair. Roxas was trying to see behind Axel.

"Damn it, you're too tall!" Axel picked Roxas up from the waist, and turned around so Roxas could see what was going on. "Ha! Now YOU are!" The one in front with silver hair shook his head and turned to Axel. "Axel, this is no time for foolery! The fate of Disney Kingdom is at stake!" Axel pouted. "But Rikuuuu, I'm a jester! I'm supposed to make people laugh!" A soldier, the Chinese one, said, "We're not getting anywhere with you two bickering!" They both sighed and said, "Yes General Shang." The Nutcracker shook his head. "I have a feeling neither you or your brother know any of our names, correct?" Roxas raised his hand and said, "I know the name of the freak that's carrying me, does that count?" The guard like soldier made a mutter of "Hardly." The Nutcracker cleared his throat (do nutcrackers even have throats?), and stated his name. "My name is Sora." The Arabian soldier shouted out, "Aladdin! And the monkey here," a monkey peeked out of Aladdin's hat, "Is Abu!" Shang bowed, and said, "My name is Shang." Next came the guard. "Phoebus." The long and short silver haired duo said, with a bow in order, "Riku and Nisemono." The beast growled, "Beast." The mouse squeaked, "My name's Mickey!" and the last, a prince-like persona, "Phillip!" Kairi gave a quick curtsy to each of them, earning a bow in response. Axel raised his hand, and said, "And I am the mighty court jester, Axel! A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel made very extravagant hand gestures when he spoke, gaining a giggle from Kairi. "Okay, we get it, your name is Axel, and we have it memorized! Can you put me down now?" Axel dropped Roxas on the floor, his butt cushioning his fall. Kairi sighed, while grabbing her shoes and slipping it back on. "See Roxas? That's what happens when you demand things!" Roxas grumbled and stood up. "Shut up Kairi." Kairi blinked, and then said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot! My name's Kairi, and my brother is Roxas." The clock struck 12:02, and Sora looked at the mouse hole. "Well, let's get going." The rest nodded, and headed in. And so (officially) began their journey.

OoOoO

For those of you who guessed Sora was the Nutcracker, you guessed right! And before I get any reviews asking who Nisemono is, Nisemono is Riku Replica! In the Japanese version of Chain of Memories, he is called Nisemono. It was either that name, or Jerome. So, compared to the last chapter, this one is rather short. Which MIGHT be good, for those of you who dislike long chapters. And this is one chapter closer to the end! Although not really. Who was able to guess the guard was Phoebus? If you review, then I'll be able to know! Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter III: Through the Mouse Hole

Summary: On Christmas Eve, Kairi receives a Nutcracker from her godfather Von Drake and one crazy night.

A/N: Okay, so here we are! The third chapter and it's only the second day! And allow me to apologize; I resubmitted the second chapter because I forgot to add something. Another thing, I'm also thinking about submitting the epilogue on New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, depends if you want to read it then or just before Christmas. Anyway, let's get to disclaimin' and get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I own neither the Nutcracker nor Kingdom Hearts. Each belongs to their respective owners, so don't sue me.

OoOoO

Kingdom Hearts in the Nutcracker

Chapter III: Through the Mouse Hole and Onward

The minute they walked through the mouse hole, they were led into a dark tunnel. Needless to say, the tunnel was not only dark, but it was slimy, dirty, and rough. Poor Kairi, unfortunately, tripped, and tripped again upon attempting to get up. Most of the group, including Roxas (she would get him back for that), was moving ahead of her, except for Sora. "Need help?" He offered Kairi a hand (wooden, she knew), and as Kairi took it, Sora helped her up. Now, not only was she scratched up, but also she was slimy, dirty, and bruised to boot. But, Kairi didn't seem to mind. Sora and Kairi stood there for a moment, hand in hand, looking each other in the eyes. She noticed something; Sora's hand wasn't cold at all. It was as warm as flesh. The one named Riku looked back, and shouted, "Sora! Come on! We need to find Mortimer as soon as possible!" Sora nodded and said, "We're coming!" Sora took a few steps, and then let go of Kairi's hand. Kairi followed after, eagerly and with a spring in her step.

OoOoO

"YOU WHAT!?" Mortimer was standing in front of a plump man, with grey skin, and balding grey hair, wearing dark purple robes and black armor. Said man was sitting on a stone grey throne, in a dark room covered in thorns. "Emperor Eisner, I honestly didn't expect for that girl to come in, or her brother!" Mortimer was nervous, to say the least. "You forgot about the Nutcracker to deal with a little girl!? How stupid can you get? You're lucky I even let you lived! You could be stone, like the rest of the toons, like your cousin's beloved, Minnie Mouse!" Mortimer frowned. "I know sire, I'm grateful for the opportunity you have given me but-" "Then get rid of that Nutcracker and his lackeys!" Mortimer nodded. "Yes sire…" Mortimer walked through two large eerie doors, mumbling to himself. He kept walking, until he reached a courtyard. "Loyal servants! Hear me! Bring back the Nutcracker, dead! Do not hesitate to petrify any who defy you! Or I shall kill you myself!" A large army of Heartless of all kinds appeared, and all raised a claw. They disappeared into their own portals, seeming to be determined to finish their mission. Mortimer looked back inside, muttering to himself. "I'll take care of that girl myself…"

The group had approached the end of the tunnel, although now a bit slimy and dirty. When they had stepped out of the tunnel and into a snow-draped forest, Riku was unpleased. "See? THIS is why I HATE dark tunnels, Nise." Nisemono snorted at his brother. "Pfft, yeah right. Your just scared of the dark." Riku glared at his brother. "Ain't!" "Are!" "Ain't!" "Are!" "Ain't!" "Ain't." "ARE-CHEATER!" Riku and Nisemono were snarling at each other, when Sora intervened. "Okay, let's NOT kill each other before we're even half-way down, okay? Okay." Nisemono and Riku stepped off, away from each other, still glaring. Suddenly, from somewhere in the forest there was a shout. "EITHER YOU LET ME GO OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A WEED!" Kairi blinked, and started walking. "Kai, what in the heck are you doing?" Roxas asked, rather peeved that Kairi was getting him, of all people, into so much trouble. Kairi stop walking, and looked at Roxas. "It's apparent someone needs our help." "Kairi, you are crazy. Hear me? INSANE." Roxas was frowning, and the rest were hesitant. Sora, however, followed. "She's right. Come on, whoever it is might be able to help us, anyway."

"Selphie, please calm down! In your current state, you can't even turn…it, into one." A small fairy with blonde hair, blue eyes, snowy complexion, and a silvery blue ballet dress with a tutu like a snowflake was in a cage, trying to calm down her friend. Selphie, a small fairy with 50s styled brown hair, green eyes, sun kissed skin, and a ballet dress with a brown leotard and sunflower shaped tutu, was frowning, being carried by her leaf-like wings. "Donald, I blame this on you! If you hadn't lost track of the king in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Donald, a duck apparently, squacked incoherently, while his friend, Goofy, a doglike person, frowned. The two were tied up, back and back. "Can't you fairies every shut up?" A large, fat, cat like person, spoke. He was the one carrying Selphie by the wings. "I have EVERY right to talk, Pete! You betrayed the toons, and you're carrying me by my wings, which are most certainly crinkled by now! SO YOU SHUT UP! Namine, keep outta this!" Namine, the snow like fairy, sighed. "And off she goes…"

Meanwhile, the ragtag group looked on, seeing the angry fairy. Mickey looked angry. "It's that mean old Pete up to his tricks again!" Sora tried calming Mickey down. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him!" Mickey nodded, while Nisemono and Riku sneaked towards a closer tree. "Alright, Nise, you know what to do, right? We have to be-" "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, PETE!" "Quiet." Riku frowned as Nisemono charged into plain view, taking his weapon, a dragon wing shaped sword, out, and wielding it above his head, ready to strike. "Oh ho ho, it's that boy's brother, Nisemono! Where's your brother, huh?" Riku had snuck behind Pete, and had his weapon out as well, holding it above his head in a similar style. They both had the same weapon, but Riku's was slightly different; there was a small angel wing curving out of one of the skeletal lines of the wing. "Right here, Pete." Pete dropped Selphie, and backed towards the side, as Nisemono and Riku ganged up on him. Selphie stood up, and dusted snow off of her. "Hey! Hey, listen! Pete's got the key for my friend's cage!" She shouted, while pointing at Namine, sitting in the cage. "Selphie, I think they'd figure that out." Selphie frowned, and stuck her tongue out at Namine. "Shush you." Selphie distracted Riku, when Pete called out Heartless. "Get them!" Riku and Nisemono focused on attacking the Heartless next, while Pete made an attempt to escape, but not with success. Mickey and Sora caught him. "Oh no you don't!" Both took out their key-like weapons, which, as far as Roxas recalled, were called Keyblades. "Hey! This just isn't fair!" Sora glared (as much as a Nutcracker could, anyway) at Pete, along with Mickey. "It wasn't fair for you OR Mortimer to betray the toons to join with Eisner, either! Even Maleficent, who killed Walt Disney, refused to join with him!"() Mickey said, rather upset. Pete looked back at Mickey. "Hey, when it comes to Eisner it's every toon for themselves!" Sora shook his head. "It's all for one and one for all, Pete! And if you're going to help Eisner, you suffer the same fate as him!" Sora attacked Pete, although his movements were stiff, and not as smooth as Mickey's. Kairi was panicking, so did what she thought was a good idea; she scooped Selphie up, and tried her best to get to Namine's cage.

"Hey! What'd'ya think yer doing?" Kairi was stepping side to side, trying her best to avoid attacking Heartless. "I'm helping you, that's wha-!" Kairi was tackled by a Heartless, which she was trying to kick off. "Get off of me, dang it!" Axel sent a flaming chakram at Kairi's attacker. Hehe. FLAMING. Kairi got up, still holding Selphie. "Thanks, Axel." Kairi gave a quick little bow of the head, and looked at Roxas shouting profanities. "DAMN STUPID LITTLE-Gah!" Kairi laughed nervously and tilted her head. "Maybe you should…" Axel nodded. "Already on it!" Axel jumped over to where Roxas was, and attacked the Heartless, and unfortunately (for Namine) melting snow. "Okay, so HOW exactly can I get to your friend…" "Namine. And you'll have to avoid the Heartless." Selphie nodded. "…That's kinda obvious." Kairi smiled unsurely. "Yeah! Go for the obvious! See, they expect you to be all sneaky, so when you aren't, they're caught completely off-guard!" Kairi sighed, and nodded. "If you say so…" Kairi took a deep breath, and ran into the small group of Heartless.

Sora was attacking Pete with his Keyblade, while Pete used a shield to block the attacks. "Can't we talk this out?" "No!" Sora attacked again, and so Pete blocked. Meanwhile, Mickey was busy untying Goofy and Donald. Donald was happy to see Mickey. "Your Highness, you're okay!" Donald said, in his odd voice. Mickey laughed, and replied, "I'm fine! Although Minnie sure isn't, and neither is Daisy." Donald frowned at that, but Goofy smiled optimistically. "Gawrsh, don't worry you two! I'm sure we'll find them!" Mickey nodded, and Goofy and Donald were finally free of their ropes. Donald looked at Pete, and squawked angrily. "You no good-!" "Gawrsh Donald, calm down! I'm sure Sora will take care of Pete!" And Sora did. He had tripped Pete, and the keys fell out of Pete's pocket. "H-hey! Why don't you watch your girlfriend, huh?" Sora looked at Kairi, who was held captive by several Heartless. "I'm okay! Really!" Kairi laughed nervously. Sora had looked towards Kairi, and then towards Pete. He looked towards Kairi again, and something in his eyes sparked. Sora ran towards Kairi and attacked the Heartless. Pete, however, was running off.

"See you later, suckers!" Pete laughed, and escaped through a portal. When Sora was done and finished, Kairi had more scratches. Joy. She shook it off. "You didn't have to do that. You could have just got rid of that…thing, first," Kairi said, looking up at Sora. "I know. And you didn't have to save me back there. But you did." Kairi sighed, and smiled. Namine hit against the cage. "A little help please?" Nisemono nodded, and took the keys that had fell out of Pete's pocket. He walked over to Namine's cage, and opened the door, while Selphie walked over to Riku, climbing up his pant leg. "Hey!" Selphie kicked him at his objection. "Shush you!" Namine flew out of the cage, and around Nisemono, stopping when she got in front of him. She gave Nisemono a curtsy mid-air. "Thank you very much for saving me." Nisemono smiled a bit. "No problem." Shang crossed his arms and frowned. "Great, great, everyone's just fine! Except one thing; Pete's gotten away, we haven't seen Mortimer at all, and for all we know Eisner's killed the toons that are stone already." Aladdin, Abu, Phoebus, Beast, Riku, and Nisemono nodded in agreement, while Mickey crossed his arms. "Well, if he's after us, he wouldn't get ridda them, would he? He'd use them to lure us to the palace, right fellas?" Axel, Kairi, Roxas, and, in a way, Sora nodded. Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"So, wouldn't he expect you coming then? If that Mortimer fellow is there, then they've already planned what to do when we get there, right? So…" Kairi looked around unsure. Goofy sighed. "Gawrsh fellas, she's right. So what should we do?" Sora looked around. "We'll think of it as we go!" Kairi snickered a bit, while Axel looked unsure. "Think of it as we go? Are you so sure about that?" Sora gave a confident tilt of the head. "Positive! We've gotten this far, haven't we?" Donald looked unpleased. "Not with this many people!" The group sighed, while Roxas spoke up. "Well, maybe we could split up. That way, even if a few of us end up captured, not all of us will. Would that work?" Mickey nodded, while Kairi smiled slyly at Roxas. "Finally decided to work along with this?" Roxas sighed. "The way I see it, this is all some dream, that the mushrooms were contaminated, and when I wake up, none of this will have happened and I won't be covered everywhere in an mile of goop." Kairi sighed.

"Nisemono, the two fairies, and I will go in one group," Riku said. Selphie, who had reached Riku's shoulder and was now sitting on a shoulder tassel said, "Hey! We have names!" Riku sighed, and rolled his eyes. "What are they then?" Selphie straightened herself out proudly. "My name's Selphie, one of the head resident fairies to the King of the Flowers, Lord Marluxia." Namine was rather quiet. "My name's Namine…" Selphie added to her sentence. "And she's the Ice King's Grand Vizier." Namine nodded, rather meekly. Needless to say, she wasn't as outgoing as Selphie was. Shang spoke up. "Aladdin, Phoebus, Beast, Phillip and I will stay in a group as well." Mickey spoke up. "Donald, Goofy, and I will work together, too." Axel smirked, and hung a lanky arm around Roxas' shoulders, and said, "So those two lovebirds can work together-," he gestured towards Sora and Kairi. "-which just leaves you and me, little buddy!" Roxas frowned. "Joy." And so, each group went their separate ways.

OoOoO

A/N: Ah yes, the third chapter. And it ended up being longer than the first. And only about one thing. Shame, isn't it? But still. Anyway, I feel bad. I'm totally rejecting Phillip. But he gets too much credit anyway. Not as much as Shang. SO ANYWAY. Who can guess the pairings? (Besides the obvious ones.)

() I heard once that Walt Disney died during the production of Sleeping Beauty. So, basically it was either Phillip or Maleficent. If I put Phillip, you'd all kill me. SO LET'S KEEP BLAMIN' STUFF ON THE MISUNDERSTOOD FAIRY, WHY DON'T WE.


End file.
